This invention relates to aircraft performance monitoring.
The invention is more particularly concerned with methods for monitoring the performance of an aircraft in the flare stage of descent to landing and for signalling departure of the aircraft from the desired flight profile.
Automatic landing of aircraft can be achieved using duplicated or triplicated redundancy autopilots. Simplex autopilots are not used for automatic landing, because failure of the autopilot at a critical stage could lead to fatal consequences. Duplicated and triplicated autopilots of the kind suitable for automatic landing are, however, too expensive for use in smaller aircraft.